Depending on the environment in which a computer will be used, it is sometimes necessary or desirable to ensure that unauthorized persons are not able to access components that are contained within the enclosure of the computer. For example, opportunities for theft, accidental user injury and unauthorized reconfiguration may be reduced significantly by locking a computer enclosure shut.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a mechanism for locking a computer enclosure shut in order to prevent unauthorized access to components that are contained within the computer enclosure.
It is a further object to provide a computer enclosure locking mechanism that remains attached to the computer enclosure when the mechanism is unlocked, thereby preventing loss of the mechanism when it is not in use.
It is a further object to provide a computer enclosure locking mechanism that may be used equally well with a variety of differently-sized padlocks, locking cables or other locking devices.